Desmond No More Reliving but Living
by SpokenSpark
Summary: Desmond goes back in time. but is he gonna survive? Or die? And if he dies, Will he come back to his time? Or what?
1. Chapter 1: Desmond When are you?

**Chapter 1 Part 1: Intro**

****We all know Desmond Miles. The main character.

The Bartender that was Kidnapped by Abstergo Company.  
That got some DNA of The First Civilization.

Using the Animus to relive the moments of his ancestors.

First he's Altair Ibn'La Ahad. An assassin from the Crusade.

Then he's Ezio Auditore De Firenze. An assassin having the revenge of his family's death.

And he goes to a Synch Nexus and met Clay, And also had to relive the last moments of Altair and Ezio.

And then Connor Kenway.  
Then finally, He's the reason of the end of the world.

He touched that Crystal, Which did it all And freed Juno.

**Chapter 1 Part 2: Desmond, "When" are you**:

When Desmond touched the crystal and fell, Juno said that he played his part and it is time she play's her.  
She made a great explosion and a hole too then gone up and flew.

After then she were trying to destroy the world. But.. She disappeared. Instead.

Abstergo found the signal of the explosion.

Vidic was replaced by Raymond Sullivan. After Vidic's death.

Raymond sent a Van to that location.  
They found it destroyed. Two guards gone out.

Guard 1: What the...  
Guard 2: Maybe some one tried to kill him.  
Guard 1: You mean who's down there?  
Guard 2: Of course you jerk. Come..

Both of the guards gone to the hole checking that body.

Guard 1: Isn't this Subject 17?  
Guard 2: Yeah.. Vidic was who captured him.  
Guard 1: Let's take him

The both of the guards toke him inside the Van. Then they drove back to Abstergo.

Guard 1 was Driving.

Guard 1: Hey, Dylan, What's with the Weather?  
Guard 2: What the Hell..  
Guard 2: HURRY THE FUCK UP!

Guard 1****Accelerated the car. They gone too fast.  
Guard 2 toke out his phone calling Abstergo.

Guard 2 (In phone): This is G23 - We found Subject 17, And the weather isn't too good, We are coming to HQ.  
? (In telephone answering to Guard 2): Just hurry..

After then:

After the guards gone to Abstergo.

They've putten Desmond in a room, On a bed, He was Unconscious.

*With Raymond Sullivan*

Raymond had a call from a Scentest and an Animus Manager(The Best): Ryan Malcom

Raymond (In telephone): Hello, Raymond with you.  
Ryan (In Telephone): Raymond, I can't talk here. Meet me at the Animus Room.  
Raymond (In Telephone): See you there.

Then Ryan Hung up.

*At the Animus Room*

Ryan was waiting sitting on a Chair.  
Raymond sat in another chair.

Raymond: Hello, Dr. Malcom, How can i help you?  
Ryan: IT is not good.  
Raymond: What's going on?  
Ryan being confused: The Solar Flare. The Gravity. The Protection.  
Raymond: What do you mean?  
Ryan: The Gravity is lower, The Solar Flare will hit us in 1-2 week.  
Raymond: What the f...

Before Raymond could've continue, he got a call.

Raymond: Excuse me for a minute.

Raymond picks up his phone and then replies in telephone: Raymond Here.

A guard were calling him.

?:(In Telephone): Sorry for disturbing you sir, This is G92, We found Subject 17, He's unconsious.

Raymond pops his eye surprisly then says in telephone: Get him to the Animus Room.. NOW!

?(In Telephone): Affirmative Sir.

Raymond Hangs up then tells Ryan: I think Desmond have something connected to it.  
Raymond: Maybe if we check his memories, we find something useful.  
Ryan: Sir, I'm sorry but this will be a Risk.

Raymond: Hmm...?  
Ryan: We are downloading the Time Travel program in the Animus. IT will take up to 2 weeks.  
Ryan: If we put Seventeen in it, It might do something hard.  
Ryan: It can even kill Subject 17.

Raymond: Do i look like i care? I don't care for this risk.

Ryan: Bu...

Raymond: Don't talk about it and do it right. Ok?  
Ryan: Affirmative.

After 1 hour.

Desmond is on the Animus.  
Then Ryan starts Memories check.

They find Juno's Release moments. And saying the painless end.

Raymond: Oh my god. Isn't this Juno? She will destroy the earth?  
Ryan: Strange, I suppose Juno have great powers then anyone.  
Ryan: She could've just do it without waiting.  
Raymond: Maybe she's testing or..  
Ryan: The only chance is she is failing, To do anything Effective.

The Animus starts showing weird Symbols on the control panel.

The Animus: Warning! System overload. FC04FD error.  
The Animus replayed this once more time.

Ryan: The code when programs gets mixed.

Ryan: It haven't affect the download. What the..

Suddenly, A red color explosion happened. It did no harm.  
Then Desmond disappeared.

Raymond: What the...  
Ryan: I warned you sir. He probably travelled through time. Or even worser, I don't know.  
Ryan: I Can't be sure, Unless the Program is completely downloaded.  
Raymond: So.. That means if he travels, he's a survivor.  
Raymond: IF he died, then we all are going to stay here.  
Ryan: Either way, We are f..

Raymond paused Ryan.

Raymond: World is cooked.

Desmond finds a white matrix saying a date, and a location.

1499, Rome.

**Alright people, This is my first FanFiction, I do not own Assassin's Creed. I wish to know if you like it. I will make the next chapter of course.**


	2. Chapter 2: Desmond is Alive!

**I want to say that he will travel to Assassin's Creed Brotherhood when Ezio was getting out of the vault. So enjoy.**

Desmond gone in a matrix saying 1499, Rome.

He could've only hear something while in this white matrix: Please wait...  
Then he heard a human's voice while sleeping. "Who is that, Ezio?"  
Ezio: I do not know.  
?: You can't keep him here. Take him with you.  
Ezio: Bene (Alright).  
Ezio: You won't believe what i saw, Uncle.  
Ezio carried Desmond's body.  
Ezio: I can't climb this.

Ezio attempted to climb the Vault walls but failed because he was carrying Desmond.  
Desmond opened his eyes and said: Oh my.. Where.. Where am i? Oh release me!

Ezio: Alright  
Ezio released Desmond.

Desmond standed up barely.

Desmond: Oh my, Where.. How.. How am i still alive?  
Ezio: You are in Rome, but Who are you?  
Desmond: I'm.. I'm Desmond Miles.

Ezio popped his eyebrows surprised and said: Your who..  
Desmond paused him and said: Minerva talked about? I know.

Ezio: How do you know?  
Desmond: Long Story, Ezio.  
Ezio: How do you know my name?  
Desmond: Let's get to somewhere safe first.  
Ezio: Why?  
Desmond: Just let's go somewhere safe.  
Mario: Come, Let's get out of here then we will talk about all of this.  
Ezio: Agree.

Ezio started to climb but when he was about to, He said:  
Do you need help?  
Desmond: No thanks. I can handle myself.

Ezio continued climbing the Vault walls.  
Desmond climbed in the walls just like how Ezio did it.  
Ezio: You have skills, How you got it?  
Desmond: From you  
Ezio: I do not recongize learning you this..  
Desmond: You didn't.. bu..  
Mario: Let's get to Villa Auditore first.

Desmond, Ezio, Mario gone to Villa Auditore at Monteriggioni

Ezio was greeted first by Claudia.  
Claudia: Ezio, I missed you. Welcome back!  
Ezio: I missed you too, Claudia.

Ezio gone to Maria's room and he finds his mother in her bed.  
He goes to hug her. saying: Hello my mother, I missed you.

His mother hugged him and said: Hello my son.  
Then he left Maria's Room and he gone to Mario's Office.

Then he found Niccolo, Caterina Sforza, And Desmond.  
Desmond followed with Ezio.

Niccolo: With the death of Rodrigo Borgia, the Templars are leaderless.  
Ezio: I haven't killed him, Killing him won't bring my family back.  
Niccolo looked angry.  
Niccolo: You should've killed him, I suppose they are discussing next steps.  
Ezio: If i ever see him again, I will kill him, You have my word.  
Niccolo: Ma bene (Alright)  
Mario: Alright, Ezio, What have you seen in the Vault?  
Ezio: An image of a woman, Talking, Told me about the end of the world. I feel like i'm a messanger.  
Ezio: She mentioned Desmond.  
Ezio, Using his finger, he pointed at Desmond.  
Mario: So this guy is Desmond?  
Desmond: Yes, I'm Desmond.  
Mario: Alright then, Desmond.. I hope this is true.  
Ezio: What made you so special, Desmond?  
Desmond: People say i got some DNA of First Civilization. Ezio, You are my ancestor.  
Ezio: What?  
Desmond: It is strange that i can talk to you, and you can understand me.  
Ezio looked confused.  
Desmond: I'm dreaming, Or in an Animus bug, or i'm in heaven, Or i do not know at all.  
Desmond: I'm from the future.  
Ezio: The Future? How you came?  
Desmond: I don't know.  
Ezio comes out of the Villa Auditore and looks, he noticed the Cannons.  
Mario came in the side of Ezio.

Mario: Like the new Cannons?  
Ezio: Yes, Zio (uncle).  
One of Mario's men came to Mario and Ezio saying "The cannons are not working right, And the man who made it is nowhere to be found."  
Ezio: I will find him.  
Desmond came in the other side of Ezio saying: I will help you.  
Ezio: Alright.

Ezio and Desmond were walking to where the Elevator to the Siege is at.  
While they were walking, They were talking.

Ezio: So you said, I've learned you how to climb.  
Desmond: Well, Yes you did, You even learned me how to fight.  
Ezio: I didn't.  
Desmond: In the future, There is something called the Animus, Used to relive the moments of my Ancestors.  
Ezio: And i'm your Ancestor as you said.  
Desmond: Yes.  
Ezio: You relived it? Everything i did?  
Desmond: Yes. Your skills, I have it too.  
Ezio: Now i understand. That's why i'm the Prophet. To tell you a message.  
Desmond: I suppose.  
Ezio: What side you are in?  
Desmond showed Ezio the hidden blade and said: Assassins.  
Ezio: So Assassins are still there in future, Yes?  
Desmond: Correct.  
Desmond: Everything is permitted.

Ezio and Desmond reached the Elevator and gone up.

Ezio and Desmond were looking for the guy who created the cannons.

Ezio: You go that way, And i will go that way.

Ezio and Desmond met in the same location. Which is where the guy who made the cannons were at.

Ezio: Hey, We need you to fix the cannons.  
The guy: Go away, Go fix it yourself. It is too hard.  
Desmond: Oh come on, come or else..  
The guy: Else what? What can you do?  
Desmond: I will punch you.  
The guy: Ooooh, The guy is super. He can do whatever he wants!  
The guy: Go away  
The guy laughed.  
Ezio: Alright.  
Ezio punched the Guy.  
The guy: Alright alright.  
The guy came with Ezio and Desmond to the cannons and he said: Oh you were about to destroy it. I will fix it.

The guy started to fix the Cannons. Desmond tested once. and Ezio tested the other of it.  
The guy: It is working.  
Ezio: Go away now.  
The guy: Alright...  
Mario's men: We are going to train at night, The sound won't be strange.  
Ezio and Desmond in same time: Alright

Ezio and Desmond gone down using a ladder.  
Ezio: Alright. I'm going to take a rest in my room.  
Desmond: I'm tired too.  
Ezio: Talk with Mario. I hope he have a room for you.

Ezio gone to the Villa Auditore and gone to his room in the top floor. He toke off his Armour and relaxed in his bedchamber.  
Caterina Sforza entered Ezio's room.

Desmond gone to Mario's room and asked for a room.

Mario said: Alright, There is an empty room in the second floor.  
Desmond: Thank you, Ser Mario.

Desmond gone to his second-floor room and relaxed himself.

Caterina Sforza and Ezio had a "Good night".  
And then they sleeped. All of them.  
Caterina and Ezio woke up in the sound of cannons.

Caterina: What just happened.  
Ezio: Don't mind them, They are probably training

A cannon ball has gone inside the other half of Ezio's Room.

Ezio: Here we go again.  
Ezio toke his hidden blade and clothes and ran out of the window.  
Altair's Armour was lost in that Cannon ball.

**Alright people, A lot of modifications happened in this chapter of Assassin's Creed brotherhood Beginning, I hope you enjoyed. Review to tell me how i can improve this, I will make the next chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3: We are Attacked!

Ezio toke his hidden blade and clothes.

And gone out, Caterina Sforza couldn't get out but she survived.

Desmond woke up and gone out of his room finding Ezio fighting guards.  
Desmond goes in the side of Ezio and starts to help him fight.

Ezio: What are you doing here? Are you a good fighter?  
Desmond: Just like You!

When they defeated the guards. They ran to the Elevator, Which has been destroyed. Thanks to a cannon ball.  
They find Mario. He's saying: The Borgia are attacking Monteriggioni  
Ezio: Oh my.. My mistake!

Mario: You have to keep the Siege on till all the Civilians Escape.  
Mario: Be careful.  
Ezio: You too, Uncle.  
Desmond: We gotta hurry. The siege is almost destroyed.

Ezio and Desmond ran and started to climb the building near the siege.  
Ezio: Do you think we will make this jump?  
Desmond: Cannon balls infront of us, We can die in this.

Ezio jumped while timing it to the siege.  
Ezio: Hurry up Desmond!

Desmond ran and jumped, but fell.  
Desmond: Oh my god.

Ezio ran to the Cannons and started to use the cannons to shot the other cannons.  
Some guards were entering.

Desmond wasn't harmed since he fell in haystack and ran to fight those guards.

Desmond: Come on Dirt-Eaters.

Desmond prepared for a fight.  
Guard: And we will put your head on the Castello Gate.

The guards and Desmond started fighting, Desmond could've defeat all of them.

Desmond shouts: IS THERE IS ANYMORE?  
Some guards has came. 5, 3 of them have spears.

Desmond: Shouldn't ask.  
Desmond looked disappointed.

But Desmond knows the tricks to defeat the Spear-Holders is by disarming them.  
He did it, with one Spear-Armed guard, Desmond used the spear to kill him, the other grabbed the spear and attempted to threw it at Desmond. But failed.  
Desmond crouched so the spear didn't hit him, then he toke the spear and putted it into the head of the second Spear-Armed Guard.

The two other guards ran, and 1 was left. he had a spear.  
Desmond threw the spear at his face but it didn't hit him.

Desmond attempted to disarm him and he successed but the Spear fell.  
The guard ran to take it.  
Desmond inputs the hidden blade in the guard's head.

Desmond climbed up a closer building to the Siege and ran and jumped to the siege.  
He gone to the cannon.

Ezio: Desmond, Help my family.. Mario, Maria, and Claudia.. You know them?  
Desmond: Yes. I do. No time, I'm going to do it

Desmond fell in hay stack and ran to the Villa Auditore. It was almost destroyed. He finds Claudia fighting guards and Maria sitting scared.  
Desmond finds a guy helping them.

The guy: I gotta help the others..

The guy goes out the Villa Auditore.  
But Desmond didn't find Mario Auditore.

Ezio saw Mario dieing by the hands of someone. He had a black hair, A red cape. A gun. It was Cesare Borgia.  
Ezio didn't know about that he was Cesare Borgia, When Mario was shotten.

Ezio thought Claudia and Maria is at that guy hands.

Cesare Shouted: Ezio Auditore! Fight me here. Or else this will be the end of your dear uncle!  
Ezio got of the cannon and ran to Cesare but a cannon-ball hitten him. in his leg.

He fell of the siege and his head hitted a rock then he fall to a haystack, his head was out of the haystack.

*Back to the Villa Auditore

Desmond: Goto the Sanctuary of Villa Auditore, A bookcase button in Mario's office.  
Claudia: How you know about th...  
Desmond looked angry  
Desmond: NOW, And take Ezio's Mother with you.  
Desmond: Lock the door behind you till i come.  
Claudia: capito (Understood).

Desmond gone out of Villa Auditore. He finds no civilians, No Mario's men, but Injured ones.  
And Ezio's head in the haystack asleep.

Desmond: Ezio!

Desmond ran to Ezio carrying him and Desmond gone to Villa Auditore, The Sanctuary.

Desmond at the Bookcase Sanctuary Door: Open the goddamn door, Ezio is hurt!  
He finds Claudia opening the door of bookcase for him.

Desmond Enters and then locks the door behind him tightly.

Ezio wakes up and says "Where.. Where am i".  
Desmond: The Sanctuary.  
Ezio: We are safe. Mother. Sister.

Maria: I'm here, Ezio.  
Claudia: We are ok.  
Claudia: Where is Zio (uncle) Mario?

Ezio looked disappointed.  
Ezio: Again it happens to the Auditore Family.

Claudia: Not again.  
She shows a sad face.  
Desmond and Ezio enabled their Eagle Vision to find a secret exit.

Desmond and Ezio in the same time: Behind Altair's Statue.  
Ezio: How you knew about it?  
Desmond: I will explain later. Let's go first.

Desmond, Maria, Ezio, And Claudia ran out side, Finding some horses.  
Ezio barely could've ran or walk.  
Desmond: Ezio, Are you ok?  
Ezio: Can you give me a hand?

Desmond goes to help Ezio standing up.  
Ezio: I can't...

Desmond: Claudia, You and Maria. Go and find Stables or horses.  
Claudia: Capito (Understood).

Ezio: I'm Ok, Grazie (Thanks) for your help, Desmond.  
Desmond: No problem.

*With Claudia and Maria

Claudia found a nearby stable, having 5 horses.

Claudia: Mother, Do you know to drive a horse?  
Maria shaked her head left and right.  
Claudia: Then i will take that horse with me.  
Claudia takes the rope of the other horse.  
Claudia: Mother, Sit in the back of the horse.

Maria sits on the horse that Claudia was having the rope of.

*After 3 Minutes

Maria and Claudia reached Desmond and Ezio.  
Claudia: Use this horse, Mother will sit in the back of my horse.  
Maria did what Claudia said she will do.

Desmond carried Ezio and walked to the other horse.  
Desmond releases Ezio gently on the back of the horse.  
Desmond sits in the horse back too, But he is driving it.

Desmond gently made the horse walk with his four legs.

Desmond: Ezio, Remember the Auditore House?  
Ezio: Yes.  
Ezio: Oh my, Claudia, Go to Florence, You two will stay at the Auditore House.  
Ezio: Desmond and I will go to Rome. To find the Borgia.

**Alright, As i was saying, I couldn't take my self to make the third chapter the same day i made the second chapter. Heh, Review to improve it, And i might do something as a surprise in the future. I do not own Assassin's Creed. At all.**


	4. Chapter 4: Again, and Again

**Alright. I want to begin to say i'm sorry i didn't make a new chapter yesterday.**  
**I was having a trouble. My PC was under fixing. Thanks for patience.**

Desmond and Ezio is on a horseback driving to Rome to find the Borgia.

Suddenly, Desmond hears "Please wait" with a robotic female voice, "What's happening?" Desmond said, Ezio was behind him, "We are on a horse..", Desmond says, "No not th-".

Desmond suddenly disappear. He finds himself saying, "What's with the blood, are you okay?" to Lucy Stillman, Desmond couldn't speak, or move, Just spectate Desmond, from his eyes. While he still got his mind on. "Oh My God, I'm.. going back in time", Desmond Thought,Until Desmond and Lucy gone to the elevator door that they couldn't open.  
"Eagle Vision..". Once the eagle Vision was enabled.

Desmond himself suddenly gone seeing white. He could've move, "What the.." Desmond says. He finds himself almost touching the Apple of Eden, Everything freezes.

It began again, Desmond find himself looking at Altaïr getting stabbed By Al Mualim, "I suppose i'm in a different time, The third Crusade, Damnit. I hope i get out of here soon.", Desmond saying in his own mind. Then he find himself, Unable to move, or Speak at all. No one could've seen him. He was stuck in the Animus. Literally. But after then, He wakes up in the ground, Laying, Finding an Assassin in the right side of him. "Who are you?" The assassin ask, "I.." Desmond goes into a sitting position "Time Travelled again." Desmond said, "I'm Desmond" - "I suppose you are one of the assassins." Desmond asked. "I'm.. An.. Assassin too", The Assassin looked surprised.

"I do not recongize you, I will take you to our mentor." The assassin Replied to Desmond, Desmond nodded. Then Desmond goes to a standing position, and then the assassin walks inside the tower. When The assassin and Desmond reached the stairs, They saw Altaïr going down the stairs. "Altaïr ibn-La'Ahad" Desmond Thought.

After reaching the last Stairstep, Desmond and the Assassin finds Al Mualim, Al Mualim just noticed both of them. "Who is that?" Al Mualim asked. Desmond knew something about Al Mualim, He didn't want to say it, Since it might change the past, Destroying the future, or such thing. "Someone called Desmond saying he's an Assassin.", "I do not Recongize you, I suppose your.. Attempting to join the Brotherhood? It takes Sacrifice, Skills, and other things to become a Successful Assassin." Al Mualim replied. "I do not wish to join the Assassins, Although I got the skills of a one already." Desmond Replied.  
Al Mualim noticed the "item" on Desmond's Wrist.  
"How you got this Hidden Blade?" Al Mualim Asked.  
Desmond looked confused, "Hard to explain, Very.." Desmond Replied.  
"Well then can you show us some of your skills, Desmond?" Al Mualim Asked. Desmond nodded "Anytime". "Take Desmond to the Fighting Ring, See his skills." Al Mualim Decided. Desmond Nodded and followed the assassin downstairs, Out the tower, Desmond and the Assassin are at the Fighting Ring, the Assassin takes a sword and hands it to Desmond. "Let's see if you can swing a sword" the Assassin Challenged, Desmond and the Assassin entered the fighting ring.

They've prepared their positions, Desmond on a position, and the Assassin in a position, Desmond swings the sword at the Assassin knowing he will deflect it, and what Desmond expected happened, the Assassin, Using his sword, blocked Desmond's attack, Desmond tackled the Assassin using his leg which resulted in a fall of the Assasin.

"Not that bad, Come up that place, then i will show you something." the Assassin said, Then the assassin using his finger, Pointed at a tower. the Assassin freerunned and gone over there. The tower wasn't too far, Then the Assassin started climbing it, Desmond could've seen him since the Tower wasn't as far as expected.

Desmond followed him, and also climbed the tower just the way he did it, then.. "How does your blade work without your finger cut?" the Assassin Asked, Desmond looked very confused since he can't tell, He can't tackle the future. "Can't tell." Desmond replied while looking confused. "Very well, I will let the mentor know about this hidden blade, but does it work?" the Assassin replied and Asked.

Desmond showed the blade to the Assassin. the Assassin was looked impressed "Hmmm, It's working, without the Finger cut but it is working." the Assassin said.  
"Let's get down.", the Assassin walked to a big stick, then he left himself falling preforming a leap of Faith. He fell in a Pile of hay. Desmond wasn't worried because he knew that.

Desmond walked to the stick, he looked, he found the Assassin coming out of the pile of hay.

Then Desmond did the same, He preformed a Leap of Faith. The Assassin noticed Desmond getting out of the pile of hay.

"I will tell the Mentor about your skills." The Assassin informed.  
Desmond nodded. "I will follow you" Desmond replied.  
Both of them walked to the Assassin Tower, They entered it and gone upstairs. They find Al Mualim, Using his sword, Stabbing the Traitor.  
While Altaïr is holding the traitor.

Desmond started to hear strange noises. "What's these noises?" Desmond Asked, "What Noise?" The Assassin asked him as a reply to his question. Desmond started to hear something says "Errors are Occuring, Warning. Warning. Attempting to fix the Error. Error 1550FC0 Occured. Warning, System Overload. Compression of System. W..." "What was that?" Desmond said.

He finds that no body heard him. He looked confused, Then he said "Hello" infront of The Assassin. No Respone.  
But he finds that everything is going normal for them, Talking normal and Everything is normal.

Then Desmond goes to a white matrix. He only could've think, Not moving, Nothing else. "What the" Desmond thought.  
He saw the Modern day, He finds gravity errors. Then Desmond started to hear "Animus is Seperated from System. Unexpected Error may occur. Sessions can continue" then he finds everything red, Red Matrix, After all that. He finds Ezio and Altaïr together, Looking at Each other, While a hologram of Desmond is in between of them. He finds on in his behalf of the place.  
Altaïr in Surya, and Ezio in Italiy, A room, with limits, A part is having sun, and another is having moon.

Desmond gets confused a lot looking at this.

**Alright, This might be smaller than ever, or bigger than ever, This is my attempt to improve my typing, if you found a way, to make me improve it more, Please review. And please fav, I Appreciate it a lot, (It Encourages me a lot too)**


End file.
